Sacred Cats
(Inspired by Dawn of the Clans and some of the legend cat suggestions and concept)Long ago,cats from the mountains came received an omen from their leader,Stoneteller,that cats must follow a sun trail to find a new home.Well,soon after the cats found their new home,they divided into groups and began disliking each other more and more until a war broke out,it was a horrible and violent one,many cats died,until one day the spirits of the dead cats who died came."Unite or die," they said.Five cats stepped up."I am Wind,and I think I should be leader,for I am the fastest." she meowed.No sooner the other four cats announced the same too.A she-cat named Shadow said she should because she is the keenest,a tom named River said he should for he is the best swimmer,another tom named Sky said he should for he is the best climber,and last a tom named Thunder said he should for he is the strongest.Thunder,River,Wind,Sky and Shadow then seperated,creating the first clans.(Not really uniting.Meh.)'' It is predicted that in the future the clans of all places shall seperate againand rage in a terrible war.(Sadly,there is only one true Sacred Cat,the keeper and the most powerful,but there are many descendants.)Now Star Clan shall choose a cat to help unite and keep peace with the clans once again,or they shall be divided and darkened.....forever.You may feel you are different then most cats......You shall have powers such as mind-reading,natural healing abilties,good fighting skills and you might even be born with wings, and more such as these that you will discover among your journey of your life.The question is.........will you use your powers for good......or evil?'' I(Last Sacred Cat):Unknown II:Stormfur (Formally known as Mooneye) III:Cherrypool/Moonstar IV:Halfmoon V:Stoneteller (White) Descandants: (Note:Descandants don't have many powers) Unknown Unknown Unknown Unknown(True Sacred Cat) Name here Powers known: Personality: Description: Past(Optional): Note: Sacred Cat II~Stormfur (Formally known as Mooneye) Name here Powers known: Personality: Description: Past(Optional): Note: Sacred Cat III~Cherrypool/Moonstar Cherrypool Powers known: ''I am a StarClan Gifted Cat with Crown powers, I am also a Cloud Element Cat, AND a descendant from then Ancient Nine. Mind-reading, natural healing ability, and good fighting skills. (I can also fly) ''Personality: ''I am very kind, and have strong feelings. Which means I easily change feelings often and usually extreme. I easily get guilt pain, which means your stomach hurts when you get guilty. To top it off I am occasionally usually always HYPER!!! I love to play games, cook with CatMint (Cherrypool's CatMint Cafe) and draw. I love solving problems and helping friends out. My best friends are Stormy, Bubbles, Featherkit, and Swiftstick (Hehe Swiftstrike). I also do NOT tolerate bullies, if you bully someone I will haunt you for the rest of your life. O_o I also love stalking other cats. I am Stormy's personal stalker. ''Description: ''I am a fluffy tortoiseshell she-cat with turquoise eyes. It really depends how you see me. If you know me well, you will see me like that. If you don't know me like you are my best friend then you see me as a blue-silver she-cat with purple eyes, that is my Moonstar form. I also have fluffy wings in both forms. ''Past(Optional): ''Ok so my life Story. I was found in the forest wondering when I was little. Poison Oak Clan took me and I was raised there. Stormpaw, an apprentice always watched over me and took care of me. My den-mate was Viperkit. When I was in Poison Oak Clan my name was Moonkit. I didn't know I was an element cat, sacred cat, or one of the Ancient Nine. None of that. I had known nothing of who I was or where I came from. Time past I became, Moonpaw with my mentor Midnightpelt. Then I became a warrior named Moonstone. When I finally decided being a warrior isn't all about fighting and hunting, I was given my StarClan Gift. When I was given my gift, my history of who I really was flashed before my eyes. I wasn't suppose to be alive. I came back from StarClan. Before I died my Warrior name was Cherrypool. My '''GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT '''Grandfather is Firestar of ThunderClan. Now I either go by Cherrypool or Moonstar. For I am the one who came back from StarClan. ''Note: ''I try new tricks with all my powers all the time. I rarely use them as an advantage. Sacred Cat IV~Halfmoon ''Halfmoon Powers known: Night and Water (Lots more to come :) ) Personality: I am a nice quiet cat once you get to know me but if you are a stranger or are just being mean, I WILL BLOW UP! Description: Im a dark grey cat with black stripes and black wings. Note: I know Im alot of magic things. Im not trying to be a powerhog! I just like to be with other people and exploring powers! Its fun! Sacred Cat V~Stoneteller Stoneteller Powers known: Wind, Power Of Three, StarClans Gift, etc Personality: Mostly keeps to her self but is crazy a lot o_o Description: Past(Optional): Note: I will finish this later ''Comment if you want to be a Sacred Cat or descendant,or any questions.(I give credit to Dawn of Clans series and Legend cats for inspiring me.Thanks!) '' '''"'A scared cat must be kind and loyal to their clan,yet as well their ancestors." ~ Jaggedheart''